shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zoe Davis
Zoe Davis is a former Twin Branches student and a current attende at Kingston University. In The New Girl Zoe becomes the central female protagonist of the game, as a replacement for Linda. She is a member of L.O.L Sorority and is currently engaged to Howard DeGeest. Storylines The New Girl Zoe first appears in The New Girl megapack as the central protagonist, having moved to Centerscore to live with her aunt Cathy and cousin Sam after her parents moved to Europe. Sam is resentful of Zoe, as when they were younger, Zoe surpassed Sam in competitions. Sam tries out for the cheerleading team, which is only looking for one new member, where Zoe saves her during a stunt. Impressed, Taylor suggests that Zoe tries out too, which Zoe does. Unsure of who to put on the cheerleading team, the cheerleaders agree that Sam and Zoe should spend a week getting to know the cheerleaders more and training more and then the cheerleaders will decide who to put on the team. During the week, Zoe meets Howard who she becomes romantically involved with. Zoe eventually wins the spot on the cheerleading squad although convinces the squad to allow Sam to join the team, as Zoe had grown closer to her throughout the week. Zoe is upset when she learns that Howard is still not over his ex-girlfriend Linda and is unsure on who to pick. Sam attempts to sabotage Linda in order so that Howard will choose Zoe over Linda, although Zoe discovers what Sam was doing and tells her to stop. With the help of French exchange student Jean Paul, Howard chooses Zoe over Linda. When bad boy Colt joins Centerscore High, Zoe is suspicious of his relationship with Sam and discovers that they have a history together. During the summer, Zoe moves to France and meets an Italian student named Matteo, whom she becomes romantically involved with. Depressed without Zoe, Howard travels to France in an attempt to win Zoe back and Zoe reconciles with Howard and moves back to Centerscore (though she still has lingering feelings for Matteo; she ultimately breaks things off with him in Valentine's Dilemma). Zoe runs for Homecoming Queen and wins, beating head cheerleader Taylor, infuriating her and turning her against Zoe. Both noticing that Sam is need of rejoining the cheerleading squad for "girl time" though unable to, due to her and Taylor's rivalry, Jessica uses this point to convince Zoe into helping her take down Taylor from the head cheerleader position, promising Zoe would become head cheerleader afterwards. Jessica and Zoe's plan works and Taylor is taken down, however Jessica then backstabs Zoe and becomes the head cheerleader herself, not allowing Sam to come back. Jessica additionally frames Zoe for the pranks played on Taylor. During the election, Jessica wants Zoe to endorse Ben, another candidate who Jessica is the girlfriend and campaign manager for, as many students often support who Zoe is in favor for. Zoe refuses to and so Jessica makes Zoe's life hard by playing pranks on her and hurting the people that are closest to her such as Howard and Sam. Jessica's boyfriend, Ben ultimately wins the presidential vote and being his girlfriend, Jessica becomes the 'first lady', giving Jessica even more power over the school. Zoe and Taylor are suspicious as to how Ben has won after hearing from Denni that Ben surprisingly received a number of votes in the last few days of the vote. Zoe and Taylor agree to take Jessica down and visit Paula who helped Jessica overthrow Taylor. Paula tells them to see the Wilson High nerd Steph. Zoe and Taylor find out that Steph has a tape of Jessica asking Steph to rig the presidential vote so that Ben can win and Jessica can become first lady. In the tape, Jessica tells Steph that she is using Ben to remain first lady. They talk Steph into giving them the tape, and with the help of Denni, they play it in front of the school. Thus, Jessica is taken down and transfers to Monarch Prep. The cheerleaders agree that Zoe should be the new head cheerleader. Realizing that she does not have what it takes to be head cheerleader, Zoe offers the position to Maria. When Howard graduates from Twin Branches, Zoe and Howard agree to stay together. However, Howard is soon accepted to Kingston University, an Ivy League university in New York, and so Zoe breaks up with Howard. Following their breakup, Zoe is heartbroken, but meets the attractive Nate Crawford, who instantly develops a crush on her. Zoe and Nate go to Homecoming together, which ends disastrously, as Zoe learns that Nate is over protective of the people he likes, having yelled at Keith for talking with Zoe. A New Start Zoe befriends new guy Owen Harris who develops a crush on Zoe which infuriates Nate. Nate hires Wes to discover more about Owen's past and Wes discovers that Owen transferred from Pinecrest High to live with his Grandma after he accidentally paralyzed a student during a football game because of the pressure from his father. Zoe discovers what Owen did and Owen apologizes to the paralyzed boy. After Zoe discovers what Nate did, she is furious with him. Zoe then runs for social chair and competes against Paige who she feuds with. Meanwhile, Howard returns from Kingston and tells Zoe he is on a winter break, however Howard had really so that he could be with Zoe again. Howard and Zoe get back together, infuriating Nate. Nate taunts Howard which causes Howard to leave Zoe again and return to Kingston. Zoe ultimately wins Social Chair on the same night. In the meantime, Zoe learns from Wes that Paige and Owen kissed, upsetting her, as she had just then developed feelings for him. Noting this, Zoe decides to go to the Snow Ball with Nate, which similar to Homecoming ends disastrously, as Zoe discovers Nate had payed Wes to tell Zoe about Paige and Owen's kiss and so slapped Nate for it, ending all romantic ties between Nate and Zoe. As social chair, Zoe helps Autumn with her art showcase although Lindsay, the newest cheerleader, destroys the art showcase as she is annoyed that she was not included and the rest of the cheerleaders were. Autumn then re-does the art showcase and includes Lindsay although when Lindsay's photo make her seem self-obsessed, Lindsay destroys Autumn's camera, a gift from Autumn's deceased mother. Autumn decides to leave Twin Branches High because of this, while Zoe tries persuading her to stay, but Autumn leaves, telling Zoe she is changing course. Zoe considers giving up on Owen after what Autumn did although she decides to carry on trying. Zoe reports Lindsay to the principal and she is suspended. When Paige is sent to Monarch Prep on lockdown after her mother and step-father try to keep her away from Owen, Wes discovers this and tells Zoe if she agrees to help him get revenge on Lindsay, which Zoe agrees to. Zoe and Owen then go to Monarch Prep and are shocked to see Paige on lockdown. At the same time, Zoe helps Sam produce a remake of Romeo and Juliet so that she can win a scholarship to college and Ben and Emily play Romeo and Juliet. Andrew sabotages them, so that they can't play Romeo and Juliet in order to ruin Sam's play. Owen and Zoe fill the roles of Romeo and Juliet and kiss, which Paige—who had just then escaped from Monarch Prep and arrives at the school play—sees, enraging her. Zoe helps Owen see Paige at the Debutante Dance and, that same night, sees Howard, who asks Zoe to come to Kingston when she graduates. Zoe hosts an S.E.T practice test in the library, which turns into a disaster, due to people intruding, unaware of the test going on. The library ends up badly damaged and as Zoe signed a contract saying all damage would be her fault, the disaster goes on her permanent record meaning that she is unlikely to be accepted to Kingston University. Wes offers to help her get the disaster off her permanent record so that she can get in to Kingston. Meanwhile, Zoe is kicked off of the cheerleading squad, due to her duties as social chair, and Maria becomes head cheerleader. This conflicts with her chances of getting into Kingston, as when Zoe initially applied for Kingston University, she had stated that she was a cheerleader, which the Kingston representative, Missy Perkins, takes liking to. Learning that Zoe is no longer a cheerleading, Missy is dissatisfied, thus how this limited her chances. Looking for another chance, Zoe asks the Kingston representative, Missy Perkins, to attend one of her 'Social Chair' events which she agrees to. Zoe decides to put together a talent show as her event. The show goes well although Kimi Chen wants to sing at the talent show for her family which Zoe agrees to even though Kimi is not on the program. Missy finds this unprofessional and her chances of getting into Kingston are again unlikely. Taylor, who is now school president, feels bad for Zoe as she knows how hard Zoe worked and persuades Missy into accepting Zoe into Kingston. Zoe thanks Taylor and they briefly reminisce about what they have been through together. Taylor then lets Zoe read out the graduation speech and Kevin helps Zoe with it. Lindsay then steals the speech although Colt and Denni help Zoe get the speech back. Zoe then graduates from Twin Branches and says an emotional goodbye to Owen. Zoe goes for an Admit Weekend at Kingston with Sam. During the weekend, Missy shows the new Freshmen around Kingston. Zoe hopes to see Howard at Kingston although her phone breaks. Zoe then sees Howard in the M.A.N frat, although she is told that she can not enter M.A.N unless she joins the L.O.L sorority girls as they go to M.A.N parties. Zoe meets the L.O.L girls, who take a liking to Zoe and suggest she applies to become a member of the sorority. Zoe is shocked to see that Jessica is trying out as well and Jessica unusually acts a lot nicer towards Zoe. Jessica tells Zoe that she has changed and Zoe believes her—not for long, however. As one of the parties L.O.L sorority was holding commences, Jessica locks Zoe in a closet and returns to the party. She tells the sorority girls that Zoe is too shy to come to the party, disappointing them. Zoe sees out the window that L.O.L's rival sorority, O.M.G is planning to pull a prank on L.O.L in order to ruin the party. Zoe breaks out of the window and saves the party from the prank. The sorority girls like Zoe because of this and let her join the sorority. However, they let Jessica join the sorority too. Zoe sees Howard at the party and they reconcile. In the series finale, Howard proposes to Zoe. The two are currently engaged. Relationships Romantic Interests Howard DeGeest Zoe first meets Howard, a junior, and the star wide receiver on the football team. He gives Zoe his number in the The New Girl megapack, where after three successful dates, they kiss. However, Linda attempts to make amends with Howard, leaving Howard confused over who he should choose. The first bump in their relationship is in Season 6 of The New Girl, Zoe's Departure, when Zoe moves to France. While Howard thinks they are still together (not at first, however), Zoe believes they broke up and falls for Matteo Lombardi. Although, just after Zoe has her first kiss with Matteo, Howard finds Zoe. Zoe chooses Howard over Matteo, but still has feelings for Matteo and is still being reached by Matteo. This leads to an argument over what Zoe actually feels, resulting in the two going their separate ways to the Homecoming dance. They reconcile once they're elected Homecoming king and queen. With Howard's senior year coming to an end and preparation to embark in higher education at New York, Zoe gradually becomes more and more concerned for the fate of their relationship, though Howard feels otherwise. They mutually break up, which impacts both of them negatively. In particular, Howard's unhappiness leads to his return to Centerscore and upcoming transfer to Centerscore University -- though both Zoe and his parents are hesitant to allow him -- in attempt to reconcile, which does in fact happen, though they do not stay together for long. Howard confesses to feeling that he is not enabling Zoe to enjoy her final months in high school the night of the Halloween Dance and they mutually split up. They encounter each other during their spring break, where Howard inquires if she would be attending Kingston University. Zoe in fact does, where they get back together. In the series finale, Howard proposes to Zoe. The two are currently engaged-to-be-married. Matteo Lombardi When Zoe leaves to France, she is quickly befriended by Matteo Lombardi, a soccer player who many girls at Zoe's new school have a crush on. Matteo takes her all around Paris, as her feelings develops for him and his develop for her. Matteo eventually breaks up with his girlfriend Adriana. The same day he tells Zoe this, him and Zoe kiss, which was subsequently interrupted by Howard. Zoe chooses Howard over Matteo and leaves with Howard back to America. Matteo relentlessly tries to contact her, although Zoe ignores all of them. He then transfers to Centerscore and confronts Zoe about her feelings. Zoe is left speechless and Matteo concludes that she still likes him, which she in fact does. Linda helps Zoe sort out her feelings in Valentine's Dilemma and Zoe officially chooses Howard over Matteo. In the series finale, Zoe will wonder aloud how Matteo is doing, which earns a frown from Howard. Nate Crawford Zoe and Nate's first encounter is at the mall in The Storm, Part 2. Sam brought Zoe over to the mall in an attempt to get her mind off of Howard, her ex-boyfriend. Both are instantly attracted to each other and Nate even asks her out on a date, but Zoe denies, informing him that she just recently got out of a relationship. Nate also accompanies Zoe and Sam at Sara Kessler's funeral, where he comforts them. Zoe slowly sees Nate more and more. He constantly asks her out on a date--including to the Homecoming Dance--which Zoe refuses every time. However, after receiving an intervention by her friends, she finally agrees to go with him, but only as friends. There, she and Nate have a good time (Zoe even states that she hadn't thought of Howard the entire night.), but is taken aback by another side of Nate, in which he is very protective and aggressive, based on how he reacted towards Zoe's act of comfort towards Keith, even though Nate assumes Keith was flirting with Zoe. More of Nate's hostility and jealousy is revealed to Zoe throughout A New Start. Zoe learns from Howard that Nate was the one who convinced him to return back to Kingston, with intentions for the two to break up. Zoe dislikes Nate for the remainder of time, but he makes one final attempt to ask for her forgiveness and go on a date to the Snow Ball. Zoe intends on going with Sam, Emily Kessler and Kimi Chen, but after seeing a photo of Owen, Zoe's crush, and Paige, hugging at a basketball game, she feels that it is time to move on and agrees going to the Snow Ball with Nate--this time, they don't go as friends. Their time at the dance goes successfully. Seconds away from kissing, Nate unintentionally discloses that he payed Wes to tell Zoe about Owen and Paige's kiss. Zoe is infuriated to learn this and slaps Nate. Owen Harris At the start of the A New Start reboot, new student Owen Harris transfers to Twin Branches High and is greeted by Zoe (a similar encounter to Beth Morgan's with John Johnson). The two grow closer, as Owen assists Zoe in her campaign for Social Chair, helping her with for example posters. This leads to the two to grow mutual feelings for each other, but further advances are interrupted by the return of Zoe's ex-boyfriend, Howard, whom she still was in love with. Thus Owen and Zoe's relationship is put on-hold, as Zoe reconciles with Howard, while Owen gets closer with Zoe's rival, Paige Lenx. Deciding that their relationship is unhealthy for the both of them, Howard and Zoe break up, as Zoe's feelings for Owen return. Owen, however, has by then grown feelings for Paige, conflicting him, saddening Zoe. Hearing him being referred to as Paige's boyfriend and that the two kissed, Zoe contemplates whether or not she should stop going after him and thus chooses to go to the dance with Nate Crawford, a close friend of Zoe's, whom had a crush on her. However, that night, upon learning that Nate had Wes tell Zoe on purpose about Paige and Owen's kiss, she loses interest in Nate and subsequently runs into Owen on the track. There, she prepares to tell Owen about how she feel for him, but is interrupted by Paige, who snatches him away. Slowly losing interest in Owen, Zoe still strives to earn his affections, though Owen is in a relationship with Paige by then. Regardless, she accompanies him in his task to find Paige, who is sent to Monarch Prep Butterfly Detention Center. She tells Sam that she is no longer interested in Owen and wishes to remain friends, having seen Howard on the beach earlier. However, during the school's adaptation of Romeo and Juliet, she and Owen are both forced to substitute Ben and Kimi's roles of Romeo and Juliet and kiss. Despite this, neither of them claim that the kiss have any significance in their relationship. On the day of her graduation, Owen tells Zoe, after debating all day over what to write, that thanks to her support she became something he treasured: a friend. He also tells her that he loves her, causing Zoe to tear up and Owen pulling her into a tight hug. Friends Taylor Vale Zoe and Taylor often clash, as both have alternative views on many things. However, the one of the few things the two can agree on is their mutual dislike for Jessica. Overall, the two have a good relationship. Taylor was naturally bossy and rude around Zoe, however this escalates during Ben's Rise, when both compete to become Homecoming Queen. Taylor constantly makes remarks that her and Howard will go on a romantic vacation and fall in love, which worries Zoe. Aside from this, Taylor continuously got angry with Zoe's advertisement, such as each other's posters, for not being distinct enough from hers, even if the two were different colors. Taylor was infuriated with Zoe and the entire cheerleading team, when Zoe won Homecoming queen. After Zoe was announced Homecoming queen, Taylor becomes increasingly domineering and cruel with the cheerleading team, especially Zoe, forcing them to do things irrelevant to cheerleading practice. Thus, Zoe and Jessica try to overthrow Taylor, although Zoe was indecisive and very reluctant throughout the process. Once Taylor finds out, she is upset with Zoe and wants nothing to do with her, which makes Zoe feel very guilty. Taylor suggests that Zoe becomes her campaign manager after Jessica confesses to Taylor that she set up Zoe. Zoe declines, as she is unbeknownst to any of her campaign ideas, which angers Taylor. But when Jessica subsequently makes Zoe's cheerleading life difficult, steals Sam and her boyfriend, Nick's text messages to each other, and sabotages Howard's chance to get into Kingston University, Zoe agrees to becoming Taylor's campaign manager. Both work on Taylor's campaign persistently, only to lose to Ben; but they know that this isn't right, as the poll suggests otherwise. They work together to reveal Jessica's true intentions. Once able, Taylor becomes president and Zoe becomes head cheerleader. Sam Hill Aside from being her cousin, Sam is also Zoe's friend. The two did not start off on a good note, as from when they were kids Sam envied Zoe for always beating her in everything. However, at the end of The New Girl, when Zoe demands the team lets Sam join, the two finally develop their friendship. Now that Sam attends Centerscore University, while Zoe attends Kingston University, Zoe was scared that Sam changed too much with Zoe there, but knew that as long as they were still friends, it was okay. Rivalries Jessica Blaire A fellow cheerleader of hers, their friendship began as a rather indistinct one, with little interaction seen between the two. They later developed a relationship in season eight of The New Girl, Cheer Revolution, when Jessica urges a skeptical Zoe to help her coup Taylor, which would allow Sam to rejoin the cheerleading squad and possibly make Zoe head cheerleader. Zoe irresolutely agrees to helping out. The two rebuke Taylor to other cheerleaders (as they slowly begin to have a concurrence with them), make her seem less insincere than she acts by shrinking her clothes, placing doughnuts in her locker (however, Jessica actually plants doughnuts inside her locker discreetly in order to even assure Zoe how hypocritical Taylor is) and damaging her reputation by leaking the video of Taylor kissing Brendan in the girl's locker room. Zoe, although, did not deliberately show the video, believing it was Jessica's speech on why Zoe would deem fit for the head cheerleader position. Upon the realization that Jessica had set her up, Zoe goes to confront Jessica who acts ever-so innocently and puts the blame on Zoe, making the rest of the cheerleaders mistrust her. Zoe from here on is angry with Jessica. During The Election, Jessica becomes spontaneously nicer to Zoe, by putting her in the front of the cheer assembly and giving her other cheer benefits. Zoe at first believes that it is because Jessica decided to change for the better, but later learns that Jessica wanted her to endorse Ben, as many people trusted her opinion. Zoe dismisses the bribe, as she was unaware of Ben's agenda as president. Although angry, Jessica still insists Zoe does so. Jessica eventually figures that Zoe will no matter what deny, forcing Jessica to begin to extort Zoe, by making her the mascot, on duty for laundry perpetually and stealing her clothes. When Jessica begins to hurt Howard's chances of getting into Kingston and steals all of Sam's text messages to Nick, Zoe -- rather than committing to endorsing Ben -- becomes Taylor's campaign manager out of fury of the things Jessica did. After it is announced that Ben has became the school president, Zoe and Taylor figure that the results had to be inaccurate. Therefore, they collect information leading to that Jessica rigged the vote system to make Ben president. Upon finding this information true, they tell the entire school. The plot concludes with Zoe becoming head cheerleader, Taylor becoming president and Ben breaking up with Jessica, much to her dismay. Jessica eventually returns to the game in Season 7 of A New Start, Summer Showdowns. Jessica and Zoe are both competing for the title for Freshman Ambassador in the L.O.L sorority. Jessica is strangely nice to Zoe, who of course suspects something dishonest about Jessica, although comes to believe when Jessica gives Zoe tips on how to impress the sorority girls, which turn out to be practical—this, however, was to only earn Zoe's trust. Jessica ultimately turns against Zoe by locking her in a closet, explaining to the L.O.L sorority girls that Zoe was too shy to come out and talked to them, a trait that the L.O.L girls had always condemned. Zoe does find her way out of the closet and saves the girls from a prank by the rival sorority, O.M.G sorority and so the L.O.L girls decide Zoe was accepted into the sorority, much to Zoe's satisfaction. Paige Lenx Paige and Zoe do not like each other. Zoe and Paige both competed for the title of Social Chair, which Zoe found ridiculous that Paige was running, since Paige was far more interested in the benefit of herself as Social Chair than the benefit of the student body. Paige was also particularly rude to Zoe, berating her haunted house, her chances of winning among many other things. Furthermore, Zoe is shocked and in disbelief, when she finds out Paige likes Owen and Owen returns her feelings, all while Zoe likes him. Personality Zoe is a sweet girl and introduced in the game as shy and very innocent, the latter characteristic becoming a permanent trait. Zoe was socially awkward although her confidence grew when she started dating Howard and joined the cheerleading team. She is overall very cheerful and positive, which some characters, e.g. Taylor (who even calls her 'Captain Optimistic') and Sam, are easily annoyed by. Examples of this include when she made cupcakes which initially said, 'J-E-S-S-I-C-A S-U-C-K-S', but Zoe removed it because she found it too vulgar. She has been depicted as slightly overemotional, having cried over Matteo Lombardi just by mentioning his name and was heartbroken over her breakup with her boyfriend, Howard, for an extensive amount of time. During the game's major reboot in September 2012, although she still pertains to many of the aforementioned qualities. Now the most popular girl at Twin Branches, she is shown to be much more outgoing, being the Social Chair of the school. She also demonstrates new attributes to her personality, such as her newfound bravery and assertiveness, while simultaneously coinciding with her kindness and innocence. Appearance Zoe has two different looks: *In The New Girl, Zoe has light brown, curly hair, with several strands that cover one of her eyes. She wore a green tank top. *In A New Start, Zoe has a new refined look. While her look is essentially the same (with the light brown, curly hair), she now wears a head band and both of her eyes can be seen. Age One year after Zoe joined Centerscore High, Howard stated that he was a sophomore meaning that she was a Freshman when she arrived at Centerscore since Howard graduated a year before she did. Jessica additionally stated that Zoe was the youngest member of the cheerleading squad, in season 11 of The New Girl, yet graduated before Maria, Nicole, Jill and Keith, and graduated the same time as Jessica, Amanda and Hector. One year after this, Zoe said to Owen that she was actually a Sophomore when she moved to Centerscore High meaning that she was a Senior at this point and Howard's information was wrong. Zoe graduated from Centerscore High after this year and is now on her first year at Kingston University. Quotes Trivia *Zoe's former look may be selected as Emily's appearance in Homecoming Queen. *Zoe, with Howard, her fiancé, is the first and only character to have been shown to get engaged. *In The New Girl: Cheerleading Crush, Zoe reveals that she took gymnastics in middle school, showing how she grew to be flexible. *In Officer Monte's Ridealong, Zoe was given 15 hours of community service by Principal Dyre for simply roaming the hallway. *Zoe is identified as a Mary-Sue by fans, which was widely criticized by them. As a matter of fact, in one episode of the A New Start reboot, Zoe imagines Owen calling her a Mary-Sue as well. *Howard once stated that Zoe cries for villains in movies. *She signs her name with three hearts *Her car has a bumper sticker that says 'I'd kill with kindness, but I'm too nice to do that!' Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Cheerleader Category:College Kids Category:In A Relationship Category:Transformed Character Category:Protagonist Category:Customized Character Category:Departed Category:Original Cast Category:Transfer Students